GLaDOS
The Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operatin System, or GLaDOS for short, is an A.I. created by Aperture Science somewhere in the early twenty first century. She is in charge of all the responsibilities of Aperture Science and manages the regularly scheduled tests. History Cave Johnson's Last Request "I will say this, and I'm gonna say it on tape so everyone hears it 100 times a day: if I die before you people can pour me into a computer, I want Caroline to run this place. Now she'll argue, she'll say she can't - she's modest like that. But you make her! Hell, put her in my computer, I don't care." -Cave Johnson, just before dieing In 1979 Cave Johnson, the founder and CEO of Aperture Science, had purchased 70 million dollars worth of moon rocks and turned them into a gel named Conversion Gell. The Gell was white and could be painted onto surfaces so that way there could be portal servies. The gel works but it also backfires on Cave as he discovers that moon dust is extremley posinous. He soon becomes ill and over time his kidneys fail and he becomes brain damaged. Seeing that his time is almost up, in 1982 Cave starts research on artifical intellegence and brain mapping. He hopes to transfer his personality into a machine. As a backup plan he demands that his assistant Caroline has her brain immediatly mapped. Seeing how this is his last request, Caroline agrees. Cave dies in 1984. In 1986, work begins on the GLaSOS Project. Caroline was subjected to various painful and sometimes invasive tests until finally her map was brained. Ten years later after all the experiments were done, Caroline's essence is combined with the already preexsisting OS in order to create GLaDOS's thought process.In the year 2000, during Aperture's First Annual 'Bring Your Daughter to Work Day', GLaDOS was activated and was immediatly put in charge of the facility. At that moment, Caroline caught a very rare brain disease that rapidly eats away at the brain tissue until all brain functions stop. Before being rushed to the hospital, she said good bye to GLaDOS. She died the next morning. 'Takeover Through Nuero Toxin' For the first hour after GLaDOS's installation, things at Aperture went through smoothly. But as time progressed, GLaDOS started to become self aware and began to question both her peers and her inital programming. Finally, GLaDOS seeled off the facility and flooded it with a deadly gas called neuro toxin. It killed two thirds of the facilty. Those who survived managed to create various personality cores that would attatch to her that would keep her under control. One of those cores was a morality core, a "robotic concious" as described by one of the scientists. When this core was attatched, everyone thought they were safe. Everyone save for Douglas Rattman (aka the Rat Man), who knew that a concious could easily be ignored even by a super intellegent AI. After the cores were attatched, Aperture Science went back to normal with portal themed testing. Along with this, specail events were regularly scheduled in order to help employees releave stress. Just as things were going well at Aperture, the Black Mesa crisis began and the facility was cut off from the outside world. During Lockdown, GLaDOS began to use employees as test subjects. One by one the subjects continued to die, until only Rat Man was left. GLaDOS hunted him down, but not before Rat Man changed the testing subject order and selected a specific test sunbject for GLaDOS. The Cake is a Lie "Well you found me. Congratulations. Was it worth it?" -GLaDOS to Chell After Rat Man disappeared, GLaDOS moved on with testing. She started with reintroducing the Scentry Turrets into testing, as well as a new substance she called the Killer Karmel. The brown liquid substance would burn skin and tissue if exposed to it. When she felt the new tests were ready, she went to her list of test subjects suspended in statis containment. At the top of the list was ex-hit woman Chell. GLaDOS awoke her from statis and immediatly put her into testing. GLaDOS starts by telling Chell how many tests there are and that they can only be completed by using portal services. For the first two tests, GLaDOS controls the portals 'Reactivation' 'Every Moron Has His Day' ''I'm a Potato Want You Gone 'Aperture ver 2.0''' In the year 4000 Personality and Traits This is where you describe what your character is like. Talents and Abbilities This is where you describe what your bot can do. Such as hobbies, talents, or powers. Creation and Debut Now we leave the fiction behind and you tell us why your created your character, and how she has changed over the years. Links This is where you leave links to toher pages that have to do with your characters. Gallery Remember ealier when I said you could add Galleries? Well, this is where you add one. You get it from the Add features and media of the editor.